Aku Cinta Merah-Putih
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Tsurugi Yuuichi, seorang murid pertukaran pelajar yang harus belajar di Indonesia selama 3 bulan kini telah mempelajari hal baru yang menurutnya juga mengejutkan."Kalau begitu, Okaasan akan mendaftarkanmu ke tempat Khursusnya Yuuichi-"/"Tak usah... 'KAN ADA ABANG YANG NGAJARIN!"/Fict spesial untuk menyambut kemerdekaan. RnR?
1. Welcome To Indonesia!

**Aku Cinta Merah-Putih**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**InaIre GO © Level-5**

**(Btw, saia di sini masukkin beberapa anak-anak IE GO Galaxy sebagai anak SMP. Walaupun ini petualangan Yuu-nii di Indo, saia masih usahakan pakai chara IE/IE GO, dan gak mau masukkin OC)**

**~Enjoy Reading, minna~**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Indonesia!**

* * *

"Nah Yuuichi-_kun_, kamu sudah siap 'kan?"

"Iya _Okaasan_, aku berangkat dulu ya, sampai jumpa!"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Kalau sudah waktunya pulang, pulanglah tepat waktu,"

"Aku akan mengingat nasehatmu _Okaasan_. Sampai jumpa~"

Tsurugi Yuuichi.

Tampan. Pintar. Berbakat. Semua sangat tercermin dalam diri pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini. Pemuda yang kian menduduki kelas 3 SMA itu sangat disegani banyak orang, entah karena kepintarannya, atau-pun wajahnya yang memang berada di garis tampan itu.

Yuuichi yang saat ini tengah menjalani pendidikannya di _Raimon High_ _School_, terpaksa harus mengubah jadwal belajarnya itu selama 3 bulan. Bukan mengubah cara belajarnya yang tadinya 10 jam menjadi 12 jam. Namun, saat ini ia akan segera terbang ke Negeri Khatulistiwa, Indonesia.

Yuuichi awalnya tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang sepertinya akan diikutsertakan pertukaran pelajar ke Negeri berlambang Garuda itu. Namun setelah mengikuti khursus untuk berbahasa Indonesia yang fasih selama 1 bulan penuh, akhirnya Yuuichi sudah menyiapkan mentalnya agar bisa belajar dengan baik di sana.

'Toh... bahasa Indonesia itu hampir sama dengan Bahasa Jepang. Cara pelafalan dan penulisan harus tepat. Mungkin bedanya, kalau di Jepang aku harus menulis huruf kanji dengan benar, jika salah, maka artinya-pun beda lagi. Tapi kalau bahasa Indonesia, jika menulisnya tidak tepat, maka sudah tidak ada artinya. Ya ... mungkin kalau membuka kamus, akan ada sih artinya,'

Ya, kira-kira itulah pemikiran Yuuichi. Sangat simpel. Tapi tetap, dia sudah menguatkan tekadnya agar bisa belajar dengan baik, dan mempunyai teman-teman baru di sana.

'Yap! Aku pergi dulu, Kyousuke. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya.'

"Selama 3 bulan, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan _Nii-san_. Pasti rasanya sepi sekali,"

Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Tsurugi adik menghela nafas panjang. Mengingat Kakaknya sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, meninggalkannya untuk 3 bulan ke depan. Sedih rasanya, bila tak ada Kakak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu di sini. Mungkin, Kyousuke hanya bisa ber-nostalgia tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama dengan Yuuichi belakangan ini.

"Yosh, tapi aku sudah minta oleh-oleh pada _Nii-san_. Semoga saja dia tidak lupa padaku walaupun 3 bulan tidak bertemu,"

...dia bergumam pelan, memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kakaknya tentang ini. Ia tahu, kalau Yuuichi tidak akan pernah mengabaikannya. Tapi beda dengan kali ini, karena ini menyangkut pendidikan, ia takut Yuuichi akan terlalu fokus pada sekolahnya di sana, sehingga melupakannya.

SREK.

Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu menutup gorden kamarnya. Hari memang sudah sangat sore. Mentari juga sebentar lagi akan beristirahat dan digantikan oleh rembulan.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan deras. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya aku memikirkan ini!" ia beranjak dari sana, dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Biasanya, kalau sudah sore begini, Yuuichi akan berada di sana, ya ... sekedar numpang untuk membaca buku, atau menghilangkan rasa suntuk. Tapi sekarang, hanya Kyousuke sendirian. Kakaknya yang berusia 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu, tidak akan berkunjung ke kamarnya lagi, setidaknya selama 3 bulan ke depan.

Kyousuke mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Memang ini belum waktunya untuk tidur. Setidaknya, untuk menghilangkan rasa suntuk, tanpa sang Kakak.

'Aku ingin cepat-cepat 3 bulan berlalu!'

* * *

**/0\~Aku Cinta Merah-Putih~/0\**

**Jakarta, 3 Juni 03.00 WIB.**

"Huft... jadi ini ya Indonesia," Yuuichi menatap takjub pada pemandangan di sekitarnya. Saat ini, dia masih berada di dalam mobil seorang seniornya, Haruna Otonashi. Namun bagi Yuuichi, ia sangat ingin sekali keluar dari mobil, dan segera mengabadikan gambar-gambar pemandangan tersebut dengan kameranya.

"Haruna-_san_, apa kalau nanti aku sudah di sini, aku boleh memo—"

"Ush... tidak boleh Yuuichi-_kun_. Coba lihat bacaan di sana," tunjuk Haruna pada sebuah papan bertulisan, 'Dilarang Mengambil/Memotret di Area Sekitar'.

"O-oh. W-_wakatta_...," Yuuichi hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti, ia-pun kembali duduk manis, tidak seperti tadi, sedikit menempelkan wajahnya di jendela mobil.

Lampu jalanan-pun berubah menjadi merah, itu artinya berhenti. Seperti pengendara lain, Haruna-pun menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Indonesia itu, sepagi ini saja jalur lalu lintas sudah padat sekali ya, apalagi siang hari," gumam Yuuichi sembari sedikit memperhatikan laju kendaraan di sana. Padat. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, inilah Indonesia. Yuuichi_-kun,_ ... tapi mulai besok, kau harus bisa berbahasa Indonesia, ya. Seperti yang telah diajarkan padamu ketika khursus," jelas Haruna kemudian. Yuuichi kembali memperhatikan Senior-nya yang berambut biru laut itu.

"I-iya, aku mengerti, Haruna-_san_—"

"Kak, sedekahnya Kak... minta Kak!"

Tiba-tiba saja, ada yang mengetuk pintu mobil Haruna. Sedangkan Yuuichi hanya menatapnya dengan heran.

'Anak sekecil itu, ada di jalanan ... pagi-pagi begini!' Yuuichi hanya bisa membatin sedemikian. Bayangkan saja, saat ini yang dilihatnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 5 tahun, sedang memegang gelas aqua kosong, dan berpakaian compang-camping.

"Haruna-_san_, dia itu—"

"Maaf, aku tidak punya uang kecil!" Haruna hanya mejulurkan tangannya seperti pose Alpha ketika bilang "NO", dan sudah bisa dipastikan, kalau anak tadi langsung pergi.

Lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau. Mobil Haruna-pun kembali melaju.

"Haruna-_san_...," Yuuichi memanggil Haruna dari kursinya.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi anak tadi?"

"Kau harus tahu, kalau anak seperti itu, sebenarnya masih mampu bersekolah. Hanya saja, orangtua mereka menerlantarkan mereka dan menyuruh mereka bekerja. Bahkan kalau aku memberinya uang, uang itu pasti akan ia serahkan pada Bandarnya. Lagipula, aku tidak mengantongi rupiah. Kau punya, hm?"

Mendengar penjelasan Haruna, Yuuichi seakan mulai paham dengan keadaan kota itu. Yang ia bingung, itu 'kan sebuah kota besar, Ibukota Negara pula, tapi kenapa...

"Ingat ya Yuuichi-_kun_, Jakarta itu, lebih kejam daripada Ibu Tiri!"

"Apa maksudmu Haruna-_san_—"

"YOSH, KITA SUDAH SAMPAI~ _GANBATTE NE_, YUUICHI-_KUN_!" Haruna segera menghentikan kembali laju mobilnya ketika mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah. Yuuichi yang mengerti maksudnya pun segera turun dari mobil.

"Nah Yuuichi-_kun_, aku sudah bicara pada pemilik rumah ini. Pemilik dari rumah ini, adalah kepala sekolah dari sekolah yang akan kau pakai belajar selama 3 bulan~ semoga kau bisa senang ya," jelas Haruna sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. Sementara Yuuichi hanya memperhatikan, lalu segera mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu akhirnya menjawab dengan mantap, membuat Haruna langsung tersenyum cerah.

"_Yokatta ne_~ memang tidak sulit ya kalau mengajari orang sepertimu,"

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Haruna segera mengetuk pintu rumah yang cukup mewah itu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, sang pemilik rumah ke luar, sambil sedikit mengucek matanya.

"Hm, siapa ya?"

Saat ini yang Yuuichi lihat adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu se-pinggang yang lurus, sedang berdiri di sana dengan mengenakan kaos putih polos dan sebuah _hotpants_ berwarna biru cerah.

'Dia ini ... anak pemilik rumah ini kah?' Yuuichi hanya bisa bertanya dalam hatinya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu~ watashi wa Haruna desu_," Haruna segera mengenalkan dirinya di depan gadis itu. Sedangkan sang gadis yang awalnya masih sangat terlihat mengantuk, langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

'Matanya tidak sipit, mata orang Indonesia berbeda dengan orang Jepang,' batin Yuuichi lagi-lagi.

"Kalian pasti yang dari Jepang itu ya? Wah maaf Kak, silahkan masuk...," gadis tadi langsung mempersilahkan Haruna dan Yuuichi masuk. Sedangkan Haruna hanya mengangguk, lalu sedikit menarik tangan Yuuichi.

"Nah, ayo Yuuichi-_kun_~"

Hening. Yuuichi maupun Haruna tak ada yang bicara setelah mereka dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu. Rumah yang terkesan mewah dari luar, ternyata dalamnya hanya sederhana. Bahkan, barang-barang di sana sudah tidak asing lagi bagi seorang Tsurugi Yuuichi. Memang, barang-barang di sana terkesan mewah, tapi tetap saja bagi Yuuichi, itu adalah hal biasa yang setiap hari ia jumpai di rumahnya.

"Maaf ya, Nak Haruna jadi harus nunggu lama," seorang Ibu dengan banyak jepitan rambut di kepalanya langsung menyambut mereka dengan gembira. Haruna hanya balas tersenyum pada Ibu itu. Sedangkan Yuuichi sudah mengerti siapa wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Bu. Saya ke sini karena mau mengantarkan anak yang waktu itu saya bicarakan. Namanya Tsurugi Yuuichi. Ibu boleh memanggilnya Yuuichi di sini. Umurnya 18 tahun, dan saya harap, semoga Ibu bisa senang jika dia tinggal di sini," jelas Haruna pada sang Ibu.

Ibu yang mempunyai postur cukup tinggi itu hanya mengangguk senang, disertai senyum ramah yang membuat Yuuichi mulai nyaman.

"Tentu saja, saya sama anak-anak saya pasti akan senang jika Nak Yuuichi bisa tinggal di sini. Ya, walaupun hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan sih," sang Ibu kembali menjelaskan seraya menunjuk Yuuichi. Yang ditunjuk hanya membalas dengan senyum ramah miliknya.

"Ariga— err, maksudku ... terimakasih," hampir saja Yuuichi berbahasa Jepang lagi.

"Haha, kamu kayaknya anak yang baik ya. Semoga kamu bisa senang tinggal sama Ibu di sini, ya?" Ibu itu bertanya pada Yuuichi.

"I-iya, tentu saja. Aku akan mencoba untuk terbiasa agar bisa betah tinggal di sini,"

"Ahaha, kamu gak usah terlalu formal gitu dong. Ngomong-ngomong, Ibu daritadi belum memperkenalkan diri ya. Kenalkan dulu, nama Ibu Masataka Ono, kamu boleh memanggil Ibu 'TANTE' atau apalah terserah kamu. Nah, anak Ibu yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk kamu itu, namanya Ono Fuyuka, umurnya lebih tua 2 tahun dari kamu, dia sudah 20 tahun dan sekarang ini kuliah jurusan kedokteran. Kalau kamu ketemu sama gadis lain di rumah ini sewaktu-waktu, dia itu keponakan Ibu, namanya Yuuka, tapi dia cuma kadang-kadang main ke sini," Ibu Masataka menjelaskan dengan cekatan, diiringi senyuman hangat setiap kali ia berbicara. Tentu saja Yuuichi semakin nyaman diperlakukan sedemikian.

"Iya Tante. Tante boleh panggil Sa—maksudnya aku ... ya, Tante boleh panggil aku Yuuichi."

"Tuh 'kan benar dugaan Ibu, kamu ini anak yang baik, Yuuichi. Nanti kalau kamu tinggal di sini, jangan sungkan ya sama Tante ataupun sama keluarga Tante yang lain." Penjelasan Ibu Masataka lagi-lagi membuat Yuuichi merasa lebih baik. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan keluarga sebaik ini di Indonesia.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah saya pamit sekarang, Bu? Saya masih ada urusan." Haruna berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Yuuichi terperanjat.

"Eh, kenapa buru-buru, Nak Haruna?" Ibu Masataka sepertinya agak kecewa karena Haruna yang terlihat begitu buru-buru. Yuuichi ingin mencegah, namun apa daya, ia tahu bahwa Senior perempuannya itu memang sangat sibuk setiap harinya. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam.

"Ah, maaf Bu. Saya betul-betul harus segera menunggu kembali Pesawat sekarang, jam 9 pagi nanti saya harus sudah kembali ke Jepang." Haruna menjelaskan dengan sedikit canggung. Kemudian, wanita berusia kira-kira 23 tahun itu segera menunduk dan meminta izin untuk segera pergi.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf Bu. Saya harap, Yuuichi-_kun_ bisa betah tinggal di sini."

"Baiklah, kalau memang Nak Haruna sibuk. Saya pasti akan menjaga Yuuichi supaya dia baik-baik saja di sini." Dengan mengatakan hal barusan, Bu Masataka segera mempersilahkan Haruna, dan mengantarkannya keluar rumah.

"Baik-baik ya, Yuuichi-_kun_, _ganbatterimasu_!" dalam hitungan waktu beberapa detik, Haruna sudah menghilang dari balik pintu, sampai Yuuichi tidak bisa melihat sosok wanita yang merupakan adik dari Kidou Yuuto itu.

Hening. Lagi-lagi Yuuichi hanya terlarut dalam lamunannya. Ia berpikir, Bu Masataka dan keluarganya memang sangat ramah padanya. Tapi, apa di Indonesia dia bisa mendapatkan teman? Ayolah, Tsurugi Yuuichi adalah seorang anak yang ramah kepada siapapun. Hanya saja, menurutnya Indonesia itu berbeda dengan Jepang. Jika di Jepang dia bisa menemukan banyak teman, apa di Indonesia dia bisa. Ya, sebenarnya, itu juga arti dari kalimat Haruna, dia harus berjuang.

"Yuuichi-_kun_, kamu mau minum dulu?" tiba-tiba saja, Fuyuka menyadarkan Yuuichi dari lamunanya. Sontak, pemuda bermarga Tsurugi itu segera menoleh gelagapan.

"A-ah, i-iya.. boleh—eh, tunggu dulu, kenapa Fuyuka-_san_ bisa tahu dengan nama panggilan orang Jepang?"

"Haha, biasa aja. Aku 'kan kuliah kedokteran, biasanya suka ada Dosen dari luar Negeri, dan kalau ada Dosen dari Jepang, suka manggil anak laki-laki pake embel-embel '_kun_'," jelas Fuyuka sekenanya. Yuuichi manggut-manggut mengerti, ternyata, ada juga orang Indonesia yang mengerti tentang itu.

Sementara Fuyuka tersenyum hangat padanya, lalu bergegas pergi ke dapur.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, akan kuambilkan," tukasnya singkat, lalu benar-benar sudah menghilang dari hadapan Yuuichi.

Sebelum Fuyuka sempat sampai di Dapur, dia kembali menengok sebentar ke arah Yuuichi.

"Err—Yuuichi-_kun_, kayaknya kamu jangan manggil aku 'Fuyuka-_san_' deh, nanti Mama enggak ngerti. Kamu panggil aku Kakak aja ya," pinta Fuyuka seraya tersenyum tulus. Melihat hal itu, Yuuichi hanya mengangguk singkat, tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Sementara Fuyuka, kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju Dapur.

"Di sini tidak buruk juga," sementara Yuuichi hanya bergumam singkat pada keadaan yang ada. Ya, setidaknya untuk saat ini memang tidak buruk. Semoga saja sampai ia selesai pertukaran pelajar pun, tetap tidak buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Mind to review?**


	2. Watashi wa Kara Kita Nda!

**Aku Cinta Merah-Putih**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**InaIre GO © Level-5**

**~Enjoy Reading, minna~**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 2: Watashi wa Nihon Kara Kita Nda!**

* * *

**Jakarta, 04.30 WIB. **

Yuuichi membuka matanya kembali, jujur, ia tidak bisa tidur. Padahal, Bu Masataka sudah menyuruhnya beristirahat karena besok dia sudah harus mulai sekolah. Namun, tetap saja Yuuichi tidak bisa tidur, ia lebih memilih menonton TV atau makan camilan jika tidak bisa tidur, namun apadaya, itu 'kan bukan rumahnya, ia tidak mau di cap sebagai pemuda yang tidak sopan. Lagipula, ia merasa tidak enak, karena sudah banyak merepotkan keluarga Bu Masataka.

Yuuichi hanya berguling-guling di kasurnya sedari tadi. Namun karena rasa bosan yang terus melandanya, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk ke Dapur sebentar, mengambil minum.

Ketika sampai di ruang tamu, ia melihat Fuyuka sedang asik menonton TV. Karena Yuuichi merasa tak ada hal lain lagi yang menarik, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyapa Fuyuka.

"Halo Kak Fuyu, tidak tidur lagi?" tanyanya kemudian. Fuyuka yang sedang asik menonton segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang sofa yang ia duduki, dan melihat Yuuichi tengah berdiri di sana.

"Enggak, aku emang enggak biasa tidur lagi kalo udah bangun pagi. Yuuichi-_kun_ sendiri? Bukannya tadi Mama udah nyuruh Yuuichi-_kun_ tidur lagi? Besok Yuuichi-_kun_ sekolah lho," jelas Fuyuka kemudian. Yuuichi hanya menggeleng singkat.

"Aku tidak mengantuk," Yuuichi segera pergi ke Dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih. Setelah meminumnya, ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan kembali berbincang dengan Fuyuka.

"Eh, Kak Fuyu... boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya sopan, Fuyuka hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia yang sedari tadi duduk di tengah sofa, segera menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi agak ke kiri.

"Terimakasih," ucap Yuuichi singkat, lalu perhatiannya mengarah ke layar TV yang tampak menyiarkan _anime_.

"Kak Fuyu, suka _anime_ ya?"

"Iya. Aku udah lama suka banget sama _anime_. Dulu sih, aku selalu minta Papa beliin aksesoris _anime_, tapi sekarang 'kan aku udah kuliah, jadi gak mungkin aku minta lagi sama Papa. Ditambah, gak mungkin aku yang udah tua ini beli-beli lagi aksesoris _anime_, hahaha," Fuyuka terkekeh kecil, mengingat masa lalunya yang dipenuhi oleh anime.

"Seperti adikku. Dia hanya memikirkan sepakbola, tapi sekarang, _Okaasan_ dan _Otousan_ sudah menyuruhnya agar bisa membagi waktu bermain sepakbola dan belajar," Yuuichi ikut menonton, tak terduga malah membahas soal Kyousuke.

"Lho, Yuuichi-_kun_ punya adik laki-laki ya?" tebak Fuyuka yang sepertinya sudah tahu—dari cara Yuuichi menjelaskannya—.

"Iya, umurnya 13 tahun, dia baru kelas 1 SMP tahun ini~" jelas Yuuichi kemudian tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku celananya dan menunjukkannya pada Fuyuka.

"Wah, kalian mirip banget! Tingginya gak beda jauh ya. Adiknya Yuuichi-_kun_ tinggi banget," Fuyuka nampak terkagum-kagum melihat sosok Kyousuke di sana. Umurnya baru 13, tapi tingginya sudah seperti anak SMPA, begitulah yang ada dipikiran Fuyuka.

"Iya, dia memang tinggi. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih tinggi lagi, tapi waktu umurku 8 tahun, kakiku patah karena sebuah insiden, dan aku lumpuh selama 5 tahun," tiba-tiba saja, Yuuichi bercerita soal kehidupan pribadinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Fuyuka, tapi nampaknya, Yuuichi percaya pada Fuyuka. Fuyuka pun tampaknya tidak keberatan.

Fuyuka memandangi Yuuichi dengan wajah khawatir, sekaligus prihatin.

"Wah, maaf ya Yuuichi-_kun_, kamu jadi harus bercerita soal masa lalumu. Tapi kalo boleh bilang sih, Kakak pernah PKL di sebuah rumah sakit. Ada anak laki-laki seumuran adik kamu dan menderita penyakit jantung, tapi dia kayaknya ceria banget. Aku prihatin liat dia, namanya Amemiya Taiyou," Fuyuka menjelaskan pengalamannya juga pada Yuuichi. Mendengar itu, Yuuichi tersentak kaget.

"Kasihan sekali. Tapi... namanya mirip orang Jepang—"

"Dia emang orang Jepang. Tapi waktu umur 7 tahun, dia disuruh tinggal di Indonesia sama orangtuanya. Waktu di Indonesia, dia dititipkan sama Tante dan Omnya. Tapi ternyata Tante dan Omnya jahat dan malah menitipkan dia di Panti Asuhan. Beberapa bulan kemudian, dia divonis mengidap penyakit jantung," Fuyuka memotong kata-kata Yuuichi dan segera menyela. Yuuichi kembali terdiam.

"Wah, maaf ya Yuuichi-_kun_, aku juga jadi cerita yang enggak-enggak sama kamu. Udahlah, kamu tidur aja, matanya udah kecil tuh," Fuyuka segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menunjuk mata Yuuichi. Yuuichi hanya mengangguk singkat dan segera kembali ke Kamarnya.

* * *

**Jakarta, 11.00 WIB. **

Samar-samar sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamar di rumah Bu Masataka, walaupun masih terhalang oleh gorden putih yang masih terpampang menutupi jendela kamar itu. Perlahan, Yuuichi membuka matanya. Dia tak menyangka, setelah percakapannya dengan Fuyuka tadi pagi, dia segera kembali ke kamarnya dan benar-benar tertidur. Mungkin efek dari perjalanan jauh semalam, lagipula, baru dia ingat kalau dia tidak tidur sejak di Pesawat.

"Hmm... sudah jam berapa ini..." Yuuichi mencari-cara _Handphone_-nya, dan melihat jam yang sudah ia atur menjadi waktu Indonesia. Ia sedikit terkejut karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, buru-buru dia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.

"Aku lelah sekali. Untung saja Sekolahnya baru mulai besok. Kalau mulainya hari ini, sudah dihukum aku karena tertidur di kelas di hari pertama masuk," Yuuichi segera turun dari tempat tidur, dan membuka gorden putih yang membingkai jendela itu.

SRET...

Seketika sinar matahari siang mulai terlihat lebih terang karena tak terhalang masuk oleh gorden. Yuuichi menyentuh kaca jendela itu, panas. Ia tahu ini sudah siang, dan suhu di Indonesia jauh lebih panas dari di Jepang. Tak memperdulikan hal itu, perhatian Yuuichi justru teralih pada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang baru saja memarkir di depan rumah Bu Masataka. Ia berpikir itu adalah mobil Ayahnya Fuyuka. Namun sepertinya dugaannya salah ketika ia melihat sosok gadis berambut _pink_ dikepang dua yang baru saja turun dari sana. Seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan adalah kemeja putih polos yang dibalut rompi berwarna abu-abu di luarnya. Dasi kupu-kupu, dan rok yang hanya mencapai lututnya.

Gadis itu segera berlari pelan menuju pintu dan mengucapkan kata, "Permisi Tante.", secara berulang-ulang. Yuuichi yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi tak ada yang membukakan pintu, segera berlari ke luar kamar dan menuju pintu masuk.

CREK...

Nampak gadis itu sedikit kebingungan.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada heran. Yuuichi bisa melihat kalau gadis itu agak kaku mengucapkan kalimat dengan bahasa Indonesia. Apa mungkin dia bukan orang Indonesia. Tapi dari matanya yang berwarna _onyx_ menjelaskan bahwa sepertinya dia orang Indonesia.

Yuuichi terlalu lama terdiam karena sedari tadi terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia kembali tersadar dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf. Saya Yuuichi, murid pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang yang baru datang semalam—"

'Kalau kamu ketemu sama gadis lain di rumah ini sewaktu-waktu, dia itu keponakan Ibu, namanya Yuuka, tapi dia cuma kadang-kadang main ke sini,'

Perkataan Bu Masataka kembali terngiang di kepala Yuuichi yang sontak membuat kalimatnya terhenti.

Sementara gadis berambut pink di depannya langsung mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yuuichi.

"_Nee, anata wa daijoubu desu ka, Yuuichi-san_[1]?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Buru-buru Yuuichi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh... apakah kau Yuuka? Keponakannya Tante Masataka?" tanya Yuuichi kemudian—tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Yuuka barusan—. Gadis itu mengangguk singkat.

"Iya, aku Yuuka. Kamu gak papa?" tanya Yuuka sekali lagi. Yuuichi hanya menggeleng dan segera mempersilahkan Yuuka masuk.

"Kenapa kamu bisa bahasa Jepang?" Yuuichi segera berkata karena sempat mengingat Yuuka mengucapkan bahasa Jepang tadi. Yuuka segera tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Yuuichi.

"_Watashi wa Nihon kara kita nda_~ aku memang dari Jepang," jelas Yuuka kemudian. Yuuichi mengangguk singkat, dan menawari Yuuka minuman, namun Yuuka menolaknya dengan halus.

"Seharusnya aku yang menawarimu, kau 'kan tamu~" jelas Yuuka kemudian, Yuuichi agak sedikit gugup mendengar hal itu, namun cepat-cepat ia menolaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak mau merepotkan Tante Masataka, jadi tak apa-apa jika aku menyambut tamu lain," jelas Yuuichi sekenanya. Yuuka menggeleng.

"Aku bukan tamu Yuuichi-_san_. Aku keponakannya _Oba-san_ yang sering tinggal di sini untuk beberapa minggu. Ya, orangtua-ku sibuk, jadi aku sering sekali numpang di sini~" Yuuka terkekeh kecil. Yuuichi dapat memaklumi itu.

"_Sou ka_[2]. Lalu, apa kau tinggal dalam waktu berminggu-minggu di sini?" tanya Yuuichi kemudian. Yuuka menjawabnya singkat.

"_Maa nee_~[3]. Aku 'kan sudah mengatakannya tadi. Kalau begitu, aku mau istirahat dulu ya Yuuichi-_san_. Aku lelah. Bilang saja pada _Oba-san_ kalau dia pulang nanti. Oh iya, jam segini, _Oba-san_ masih ngajar di sekolah, kalau kau belum tau. Sudah ya, _Mata ne_~" Yuuka segera berlari menuju kamar yang berada di samping kamar Fuyuka. Yuuichi sedikit heran melihat tingkah laku gadis itu, namun dia juga senang.

"Gadis yang sopan," pikirnya singkat.

**Jakarta, jam 19.30 WIB.**

Semua keluarga Bu Masataka sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama, begitu pun dengan Yuuichi. Dan dia baru melihat Yuuka lagi sejak tadi siang. Gadis itu saat ini sudah memakai _sweater_ coklat panjang dan celana pendek di atas lutut berwarna putih. Diam-diam, Yuuichi terus memperhatikan Yuuka, sampai suara Fuyuka menyadarkannya.

"Udah, jangan mandangin mulu, makan dulu~" Fuyuka segera menaruh nasi di atas piring Yuuichi. Dengan cepat, Yuuichi segera meminta maaf dan berterimakasih.

"_Nani ka atta no_[4]?" tanya Yuuka cepat, dia menyadari hal yang sama dengan Fuyuka. Sedari tadi Yuuichi terus memperhatikannya.

"_Nanimonai_[5]!" Yuuichi segera tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada piring yang sudah terisi oleh makanan.

Setelah insiden itu, semuanya tak ada yang berbicara lagi, dan segera makan dengan tenang.

Setelah makan malam, Yuuka langsung kembali ke kamarnya, dia bilang ingin langsung mengerjakan tugas, jadi Yuuichi yang membantu Fuyuka membersihkan piring. Bu Masataka sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Yuuka-_chan_ itu sepupu aku yang tinggal di Jepang dulu. Waktu umur 12 tahun, dia diajak pindah ke Indonesia karena kerjaan Papanya. Terus sampai sekarang, bahasa Indonesianya masih bisa dibilang kaku, beda sama kamu yang baru belajar bahasa Indonesia tapi udah lancar banget," jelas Fuyuka tanpa menoleh ke arah Yuuichi. Tangannya masih sibuk membilas sabun yang ada di piring.

"Tapi dia sopan ya Kak. Umurnya berapa?" tanya Yuuichi kemudian. Fuyuka tetap tak menoleh ke arah Yuuichi, namun tetap senantia menjawab.

"17 tahun, beda setahun sama kamu~" Fuyuka menoleh sebentar ke arah Yuuichi dan tersenyum. Sementara Yuuichi hanya mengangguk.

"Hey, apa Yuuichi-_kun_ suka sama Yuuka-_chan_?" pertanyaan Fuyuka kali ini hampir saja membuat Yuuichi akan menjatuhkan gelas yang ada di tangannya. Namun ia buru-buru tersadar.

"Ti-tidak kok. Aku hanya senang karena Yuuka-_san_ juga keturunan Jepang, mungkin nanti ada yang bisa kuajak bicara kalau ada yang tidak kumengerti," Yuuichi hanya berucap sekenanya, membuat Fuyuka mengangguk singkat. Walaupun Yuuichi tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Fuyuka mengetahui maksud dari perkataannya. Perempuan memang lebih peka.

"Yaudah lah, gak usah dibahas lagi. Kalo kamu udah selesai, cepetan balik ke kamar ya, aku mau ngambil baju seragam baru kamu dulu," Fuyuka segera mencuci tangannya dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang ada di sana, buru-buru ke kamar Bu Masataka untuk mengambil baju seragam SMA Yuuichi.

Sementara Yuuichi hanya mengangguk singkat dan memikirkan bagaimana bentuk dan model seragamnya nanti.

Setelah selesai mengelap semua piring, Yuuichi segera kembali ke kamarnya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai kaku karena hampir tidur setengah hari tadi. Matanya sudah ingin terpejam, tapi sebuah ketukan halus segera menyadarkannya kembali. Yuuichi segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan mendapati Fuyuka tengah berdiri di sana, membawa sesuatu.

"Nih, seragam baru kamu. Ukurannya udah pas kok. Kamu besok bangun pagi-pagi ya, soalnya kalo di Indonesia, jam setengah tujuh lewat gerbang sekolah udah ditutup, masuknya jam 7 pagi dan pulangnya sekitar jam 4. Beda sama di Jepang yang masuknya sekitar jam 8 dan pulangnya sore banget," Fuyuka segera memberikan baju seragam itu. Yuuichi menerimanya dengan senang hati. Fuyuka pun segera pamit pada Yuuichi karena hari sudah semakin larut. Yuuichi pun memutuskan untuk tidur setelah itu.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Mind to review?**


	3. Her Problem! She is not Hell Girl

**Aku Cinta Merah-Putih**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**InaIre GO © Level-5**

**~Enjoy Reading, minna~**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 3: Her Problem! She is not Hell Girl.**

* * *

**Jakarta, 12 Juni 10.00 WIB, SMA BUDAYA GARUDA.**

Sudah seminggu Yuuichi menetap di SMA itu. Banyak anak-anak perempuan yang sesekali menatapnya dan menyapanya. Banyak pula anak-anak yang agak canggung ketika mengobrol dengannya di kelas. Dan semua yang ada di benak Yuuichi tentang sekolah di Indonesia adalah sangat berbeda dengan di Jepang. Jika di Jepang murid harus duduk sendiri-sendiri, maka di sini duduk berdua. Jika di Jepang seragam yang ia pakai berupa _gakuran_, di sini ia memakai seragam berwarna putih dengan dasi layaknya anak SMA biasa. Celana panjang berwarna abu-abu, bahkan seragamnya pun harus dimasukkan dan memakai ikat pinggang. Benar-benar berbeda dari di Jepang.

Yuuichi duduk bersama seorang anak bernama Toramaru Utsunomiya, yang ternyata adalah keturunan orang Jepang. Dia juga sudah memiliki beberapa teman. Diantaranya adalah Toramaru, Rika, Reina, Hiroto, Midorikawa, dan Rushe. Walaupun untuk Rushe, dia sendiri heran kenapa Rushe sangat membencinya. Walaupun sekali-sekali dia agak baik, tetap saja gadis itu selalu ketus padanya. Mungkin ini arti dari perkataan Haruna sebelumnya, yang mengatakan bahwa Jakarta lebih kejam daripada Ibu tiri.

Sementara Hiroto, sang ketua OSIS, sudah bilang padanya kalau Rushe mungkin hanya 'sedikit' membenci Jepang, entah apa alasannya. Yuuichi sendiri tidak berpikir bisa mendapatkan teman secepat itu. Ia mengira, tadinya ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Yuuka, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Walaupun Yuuka sekali-sekali sering datang ke sekolahnya jika ia sudah pulang dan mengajak Yuuichi untuk pulang bersama. Nampaknya Yuichi juga harus mulai terbiasa oleh olokan teman-temannya yang selalu menganggap Yuuka pacarnya. Yuuka juga memaklumi hal itu, namun berusaha menolaknya dan selalu bilang, "Dia sepupuku," yang langsung disetujui oleh Yuuichi. Walaupun tidak oleh teman-temannya.

Hari ini Yuuichi bersama teman-temannya sedang makan bersama di Kantin. Ya, ia senang bisa jadi bagian dari mereka sekarang. Mereka hanya berbincang-bincang sesekali memesan makanan dan tertawa. Sungguh pemandangan langka yang jarang Yuuichi dapatkan ketika sekolah di Jepang.

"Loe tau lah, anaknya penjaga sekolah kita 'kan galak abis. Kemarin gue ngerjain dia, gila puas banget gue!" Reina mulai bercerita. Gadis berambut biru cerah sepunggung dengan sedikit warna putih di bagian kanan dan kiri depan.

"Elo tuh Rei, kalo misalnya aja kemarin loe gak gue tolongin, udah abis loe sama dia!" Hiroto menanggapi ucapan Reina. Hiroto dan Reina adalah anak yang tinggal serumah di Panti Asuhan, bersama dengan Midorikawa juga. Yuuichi sendiri sudah mendengar cerita lengkapnya dari mereka bertiga. Mereka memang sudah seperti saudara kandung.

"Tora, hari ini pulang sekolah ke lapangan basket dulu ya. Katanya Toukou tadi, ada yang mau dia omongin seputar klub basket. Ntar lu bareng aja ama gue~" kali ini Rika yang bicara. Toramaru hanya mengangguk.

"Eh iya, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Yuuichi kini membuat semua pandangan teman-temannya tertuju ke arahnya.

"Mau tanya apa Yuu?" Rika langsung menanggapi ucapan Yuuichi barusan.

"Aku ingin sekali ikut klub sepakbola, apa di sini ada?" tanya Yuuichi kemudian. Yang lain sontak menggeleng.

"Gak ada. Gue juga pengen banget ikut klub sepakbola sama Hiroto dan Reina, tapi gak ada klub sepakbola di sini," Midorikawa menjelaskan duluan, Hiroto dan Reina mengangguk setuju.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin bermain sepakbola. Reina bisa main sepakbola juga ya?" kali ini Yuuichi bertanya pada gadis berambut lurus itu. Reina hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Dia jago lho," Hiroto menyikut Reina, yang hanya dibalas pandangan canggung oleh Reina.

"LAGIAN KALO ADA JUGA MANA MAU NERIMA MURID PERTUKARAN KAYAK LOE! LOE TUH GAK PANTES MASUK KLUB MANAPUN!" Kali ini Rushe yang mengatakannya dengan nada suara tinggi. Hampir saja anak-anak di Kantin menoleh semua ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuuichi heran.

"Orang Jepang kalo masuk ke klub sepakbola di Indonesia, bakalan nyusahin doang. Pasalnya, kalo loe ikut main, loe pasti bakalan sengaja bikin tim kita kalah!"

"Rushe, loe ngomong apaan sih, gak mungkin lah Yuuichi kayak gitu. Iya 'kan Yuu?" Rika kembali membela Yuuichi dan menatap pemuda bermarga Tsurugi itu.

"I-iya. Tapi kalau kamu tidak suka, baiklah, aku tidak akan masuk klub manapun. Lagipula jika itu tak membuatku senang, untuk apa..." Yuuichi tersenyum tipis ke arah Rushe. Sementara Rushe hanya menatapnya datar. Atau mungkin, tatapan kebencian.

TENG... TENG...

Bel pertanda masuk itu memutuskan rasa keheranan Yuuichi dan aura kebencian yang ditimbulkan oleh Rushe. Semua—yang pasalnya satu kelas—, segera kembali ke kelas mereka, tanpa membahas kembali masalah barusan.

* * *

**Jam 16.00 WIB**

Semua anak-anak sudah pulang, kecuali Yuuichi, Rika, dan Toramaru. Saat itu karena Fuyuka berjanji akan menjemputnya, jadilah Yuuichi tetap menunggu di sekolah. Sambil menunggu, dia ikut bersama Rika dan Toramaru ke lapangan basket.

Tampak di sana ada 4 orang yang sedang bermain basket.

"BUKIIIIII!" Rika langsung memanggil salah satu diantara mereka. Anak lelaki dengan rambut putih dan _headband_ yang berada di kepalanya. Tingginya di atas Kyousuke, dan dia segera menghampiri Rika.

"Iya Kak, ada apa?" tanya anak itu. Yuuichi heran karena celana yang ia pakai berwarna biru, bukan abu-abu seperti miliknya juga Rika dan Toramaru. Dasi yang ia kenakan juga warna biru.

"Tadi Toukou udah ke sini belum? Katanya dia mau ngebahas sesuatu di klub basket?" tanya Rika kemudian. Anak yang dipanggil Buki itu langsung mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh, Kak Toukou ya... tadi dia cuman bilang kalo anak-anak basket SMA disuruh ngubah jadwal latihan. Terus seminggu lagi, anak-anak klub basket SMA sama SMP bakalan tanding lawan SMA-SMP lain," anak yang dipanggil Buki itu menjelaskan dengan singkat. Rika hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"MUMUUUUUN!" teriak sosok—gadis—berambut _pink_ cerah dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Buki. Dengan segera, Buki pamit pada Rika dan yang lain. Sementara Yuuichi terbengong-bengong sendiri.

"Mu-mumun? Tadi Buki, sekarang Mumun. Mana yang benar?" pemuda bermarga Tsurugi itu kelihatan bingung sendiri. Toramaru yang menyadari hal itu segera menjelaskannya pada Yuuichi.

"Kenapa Yuuichi-_kun_? Bingung ya. Namanya Ibuki Munemasa. Dia sering dipanggil 'Buki'. Yang barusan itu sepupu perempuannya, Nozaki. Dia emang sering banget manggil Ibuki dengan sebutan 'Mumun'. Katanya lebih simpel dibandingin harus manggil dia 'Munemasa'," jelas Toramaru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ibuki dan Nozaki yang sedang berjalan bersama. Yuuichi hanya mengangguk, mencoba memahami.

"Lalu, kenapa seragamnya—"

"Itu seragam SMP di Indonesia," sebelum Yuuichi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Rushe muncul dan menyela. Sontak dia segera mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Lho, Rushe. Kamu belum pulang? Kukira kau sudah pulang sedari tadi," kata Yuuichi singkat. Rushe hanya memasang tampang datar.

"Bukan urusan loe. Terserah gue mau pulang jam berapa aja. Loe gak berhak ngatur gue!" Rushe tetap saja berkata ketus pada Yuuichi. Yang Yuuichi heran, Rushe sedang membawa sebuah kardus. Dan yang terlihat di kardus itu sedikit adalah sebuah biola.

"Kau bisa bermain _violin_?" tanya Yuuichi tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata pedas Rushe.

"Iya. Gue anak klub musik," jawab Rushe sekenanya.

"Eh Yuu, kita duluan ya, kayaknya kita harus ke rumah Toukou deh sekarang," Rika segera pamit, begitu pun Toramaru. Yuuichi hanya mengangguk singkat.

"BUKI! KIKI! YATO! MBE! AHO! AYO BURUAN" Rika segera memanggil anak-anak SMP di sana. Yang dipanggil segera melambaikan tangan dan mengikuti Rika.

Yuuichi masih terpaku bingung. Sampai Toramaru menepuk pundaknya.

"Bingung ya. Maksud Rika itu...Ibuki, Nozaki, Hayato, Manabe, sama Minaho. Si Rika emang suka manggil nama orang seenaknya terus! Udah ya, sampe besok~" Toramaru lekas beranjak dari sana mengikuti Rika. Tinggallah Yuuichi dan Rushe.

"Padahal lebih enak jika mereka dipanggil dengan nama aslinya," gumam Yuuichi singkat. Ia sudah tak memperdulikan mereka, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rushe.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Yuuichi kemudian.

"Loe gak perlu tau lah gue lagi ngapain, yang jelas gue sekarang mau pulang. Tolong pergi jauh-jauh dari gue!" Rushe segera melangkahkan kakinya. Namun karena dia tergesa-gesa, dia menabrak seseorang dan menyebabkan kardus yang ia bawa terjatuh dengan keras. Alhasil, biolanya rusak.

'Biola, dan buku-buku musik. Apa mungkin, dia serius belajar biola ya...' batin Yuuichi singkat. Ia menoleh ke arah orang yang tadi menabrak Rushe.

"Yuuka-_san_!" tentu saja Yuuichi kaget. Kenapa Yuuka ada di sini. Seharusnya 'kan Fuyuka yang menjemputnya.

"Yuuichi-_san_, maafkan aku. Fuyuka-_nee_ sudah menunggu di luar sekarang, aku disuruh mencarimu. Dan kau... maafkan aku ya," Yuuka langsung memunguti buku-buku musik milik Rushe dan memasukkannya kembali ke kardus.

"Tapi... biolanya rusak," Yuuka melihat biola milik Rushe. Rushe segera mengambilnya.

"Yah, gimana nih! Ini biola punya sekolah, bukan punya gue. Kalo rusak, berarti gue harus ganti semuanya," Rushe kelihatan sangat panik.

"Err—aku minta maaf ya. Kalo boleh, aku aja deh yang ganti, gimana?" Yuuka bertanya pada Rushe. Sementara Rushe hanya menggeleng.

"Gak bisa. Kalo sampe ada siswa yang ngerusakin alat musik sekolah, dia bakalan dikeluarin dari klub musik. Kalo itu terjadi, gue pasti bakalan dimarahin abis-abisan sama Kakak gue!" Rushe memasang wajah tampak sedikit kesal, sementara Yuuka benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Aduh, gimana dong... kalo misalkan beli biola baru yang mirip, itu susah banget!" jelas Yuuka kemudian. Yuuichi tampak memperhatikan biola yang rusak itu. Senarnya putus dua. Dan bagian ujungnya patah sedikit.

"Aku bisa membetulkan biola ini...," Yuuichi mengambil biola itu.

"...boleh ya, Rushe?" tanyanya lalu menatap Rushe. Rushe memasang tatapan tak suka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika biola itu rusak, dia juga pasti akan dimarahi.

"Yaudah deh, buat kali ini gue izinin loe yang benerin. Tapi inget, itu bukan berarti gue nganggap loe temen gue!" Rushe segera menghampiri Yuuichi.

"Sekarang loe ikut ke rumah gue dan benerin biola itu—"

"Aku ikut ya? Aku juga harusnya tanggung jawab," kata Yuuka kemudian.

"Yaudah, terserah loe..." Rushe tampaknya tak peduli. Akhirnya mau tidak mau, Yuuichi juga Yuuka segera pergi ke rumah Rushe. Fuyuka mereka suruh pulang duluan. Akhirnya Fuyuka setuju dan menyuruh mereka untuk berhati-hati.

* * *

**Jakarta, jam 18.00 WIB, Rumah Rushe.**

Yuuichi dan Yuuka nampak terkagum-kagum dengan keadaan rumah Rushe. Sangat indah, pikir mereka. Rumah bercat putih yang terkesan sangat elegan dipadukan dengan dinding rumah yang nampaknya ditulis bahasa sansakerta. Perabotan di rumah itu juga sangat cantik.

"Maaf, rumah gue jelek. Ini deh sebabnya gue selalu nolak kalo mau kerja kelompok di rumah gue~" Rushe segera mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk.

"Rumah sebesar dan semewah ini... kau bilang jelek?" tanya Yuuichi hati-hati. Sedetik kemudian, Rushe kembali memasang tampang jutek.

"Ini kecil buat gue. Kalo misalnya gue boleh ngejual rumah ini sih, uangnya bakalan gue pake buat beli apartemen di luar negeri dan sekolah di luar negeri!" penjelasan Rushe barusan membuat telinga Yuuichi panas.

"Kamu jangan pernah menyepelekan uang hanya untuk hal-hal seperti itu, Rushe. Aku melihat di jalanan, masih banyak anak-anak yang tidak mampu bersekolah. Mereka pasti sangat ingin bersekolah layaknya anak-anak lain. Tapi mereka tidak bisa. Kau yang sudah punya harta banyak dan bisa bersekolah dengan enak malah tak mensyukurinya. Hargailah apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh orangtuamu. Mereka pasti bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan ini semua," Yuuichi berkata dengan nada datar. Rushe tampak tak memperdulikannya.

"Loe gak ngerti tentang gue. Setiap malam gue makan sendirian di meja makan yang luas. Kalo misalkan pembantu gue masak, pasti ada yang gue buang. Gue gak tahan makan sendirian hampir setiap malam. Bokap sama nyokap gue itu sibuk—"

"Ayahku juga jarang sekali pulang. Jika Ibuku membeli satu _Okonomiyaki_, pasti kami bagi betiga. Ibu, aku, dan adikku. Pernah Ayahku sampai tidak pulang selama setengah tahun karena kesibukannya bekerja, hidup kami yang tadinya berkecukupan jadi berantakan karena Ayah tidak mengirimi lagi kami uang. Terpaksa kami selalu berbagi. Kau seharusnya bersyukur masih mempunyai uang untuk membeli makanan. Seharusnya, kau membeli makanan untuk dirimu sendiri. Atau setidaknya, ajaklah pembantumu untuk makan bersama, pasti dia juga ingin merasakan masakan mewah. Apa ini yang menyebabkan kau sangat sombong sehingga tidak mau berteman denganku?" pandangan Yuuichi lebih serius kali ini. Yuuka yang menyadari ada aura-aura aneh segera menepuk pelan pundak Yuuichi.

"Yuuichi-_san_, sudahlah..." kata Yuuka singkat.

Tanpa diduga, Rushe tidak marah, hanya menghela nafas lalu menjawab.

"Bokap sama Nyokap gue gak pernah merhatiin gue, makannya gue jadi suka marah-marah sendiri dan jutek sama orang. Gue males beradaptasi dan sosialisasi sama orang sekitar, itu gak pernah berguna buat gue. Udahlah, sekarang mendingan loe benerin biola gue. Gue gak mau ngebahas lagi masalah ini!" akhirnya Rushe pergi ke Dapur untuk mengambil minuman, membuat Yuuichi dan Yuuka terdiam seketika. Mau tidak mau, mereka berdua akhirnya hanya diam dan kembali ke tujuan awal mereka datang ke rumah Rushe.

Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu Yuuichi membenarkan biola milik Rushe. Sementara Yuuka hanya duduk melihat sedari tadi. Diam-diam Rushe memperhatikan Yuuichi yang sedang membetulkan biolanya. Sangat cekatan, pikirnya singkat. Yuuka membuang rasa bosannya dengan memandang sekeliling, sampai ia menemukan sebuah foto.

"Eh, foto anak cowok berambut ungu di sana itu siapa?" tanya Yuuka pada Rushe. Rushe segera mengikuti arah jari Yuuka. Dia menghela nafas singkat, dan menjawab pertanyaan Yuuka.

"Itu adik sepupu gue. Dia dulu tinggal di Amerika. Namanya Hikaru. Tapi... sebulan yang lalu dia dan orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan," jelas Rushe dengan raut wajah pasrah. Yuuka merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Eh, maaf aku jadi nanya hal yang aneh-aneh. Kamu tinggal sama siapa?" kali ini Yuuka mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Gue tinggal sama Paman gue, dan kakak sepupu gue. Paman gue orangnya keras, makannya gue takut kalo dia sampe tau biola gue rusak. Sementara kakak sepupu gue, dia kuliah di Italia, tapi minggu depan bakalan pulang," jelas Rushe panjang lebar. Yuuka hanya mengangguk singkat.

"...Rushe, ada yang tak bisa kubenarkan di sini, alat untuk memperbaikinya ada di rumah Tante Masataka. Boleh tidak jika biolanya kubawa dan kukembalikan besok?"

"Yaudah, yang penting besok harus udah selesai,"

"Kalau begitu, kita pamit ya, ini sudah malam," Yuuichi membungkuk layaknya orang Jepang. Rushe muak melihat itu. Akhirnya, dia membiarkan Yuuichi dan Yuuka pergi.

Karena jarak rumah Rushe dan rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, Yuuichi dan Yuuka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara disepanjang perjalanan. Sampai Yuuka, kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Yuuichi-_san_, kenapa Rushe benci banget sama Jepang ya?" tanya Yuuka penasaran. Yuuichi hanya menggeleng. Jelas-jelas dia juga tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yuuka-_san_. Mungkin akan coba kutanyakan besok," ucap Yuuichi kemudian. Yuuka hanya mengangguk singkat. Tak terasa perjalanan mereka semakin mendekati rumah. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk diam satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	4. My Existence, My Friends, and Farewell

**Aku Cinta Merah-Putih**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**InaIre GO © Level-5**

**~Enjoy Reading, minna~**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 4: My Existence, My Friends, and Farewell.**

* * *

**Jakarta, 13 Juni, 06.00, SMA BUDAYA GARUDA.**

Rushe tampak sedikit gelisah karena Yuuichi belum nampak juga. Gak biasanya, pikirnya. Rika yang melihat hal itu tampak heran.

"Rushe, lagi nungguin siapa? Gak biasanya?" tanya Rika. Rushe masih tampak gelisah.

"Lagi nungguin Yuuichi. Dia kemarin betulin biola gue! Makannya gue takut kalo dia gak masuk hari ini," jelas Rushe kemudian. Rika malah tersenyum jahil.

"Rushe, takut Yuuichi gak datang bawa biolanya, atau takut Yuuichi kenapa-napa?" Rika bertanya dengan nada jahil. Tentu saja Rushe malas menanggapinya.

"Udah deh Rik, jangan ngegoda gue kayak gitu, gue males ngebahas soal Yuuichi. Gue tunggu di kelas ya, _bye_!" Rushe segera berlari menuju kelas duluan, membuat Rika makin tersenyum jahil.

TAP... TAP...

Langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, membuat Rika menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yuuichi di sana yang tengah membawa sebuah biola. Biola yang sangat ia kenal, milik Rushe.

"Pagi Yuu!" sapa Rika ceria, seperti biasanya, lalu segera menghampiri Yuuichi.

"Pagi Rika. Kenapa kau belum masuk kelas?" tanya Yuuichi kemudian, Rika menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku tadi lagi nemenin Rushe, daritadi Rushe nungguin kamu tuh~" kata Rika lalu terkekeh geli. Yuuichi hanya mengangguk.

"Rika, kenapa Rushe sangat membenci Jepang, sih? Kukira dia juga keturunan Jepang?" Yuuichi segera menanyakan hal yang sudah lama ingin dia tanyakan pada Rushe.

"Soal itu ya. Gak aku sangka kamu langsung tau dia keturunan Jepang. Soalnya, Rushe dari kecil gak pernah tinggal di Jepang, Pamannya ngedidik dia keras banget. Dia dipaksa tinggal di Indonesia, tapi sebagai orang Jepang dia bahkan gak bisa bahasa Jepang. Dia suka curhat sama aku, katanya dia pengen banget kayak orang Jepang lainnya, tinggal di sana dan punya banyak temen. Tapi pernah, waktu itu dia liburan ke Jepang, dan dia merasa gak seneng karena gak bisa komunikasi pake bahasa Jepang," Rika menjelaskan panjang lebar. Yuuichi akhirnya mengerti, kenapa gadis itu sangat membencinya karena ia berasal dari Jepang.

"Jadi... Rushe kecewa karena merasa gak dianggap di negerinya sendiri, ya?"

"Tepatnya sih begitu. Makannya dia jadi benci banget sama Jepang,"

"Nih, biolamu sudah kubetulkan," Yuuichi segera mengembalikan biola milik Rushe. Rushe segera menyambarnya singkat.

"Makasih," ucapnya masih dengan nada ketus. Tanpa memperdulikannya, Yuuichi malah tersenyum.

"Sama-sama~"

* * *

**Jakarta, 15 Agustus, 16.00, SMA BUDAYA GARUDA.**

Tak terasa waktu pertukaran pelajar itu begitu cepat Yuuichi lewati. Bahkan sudah hampir tiba saatnya ia pulang ke Jepang, akhir Agustus nanti. Hari itu, seperti biasa mereka pulang sekolah bersama. Rushe sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yuuichi, Yuuichi pun senang melihat hal itu.

"Kak, ntar kita ngadain apaan ya?" tanya Nozaki pada Toramaru yang sedang membaca sesuatu. Hari ini, mereka pulang bersama anak-anak SMAP klub basket.

"Apa aja deh, Sakura," kata Toramaru seraya tersenyum.

"Kiki, kamu nanti nari aja~" kali ini Rika yang meminta. Yuuichi sudah tahu dari Rika, kalau Nozaki—nama lengkapnya Yuuichi akhirnya tahu, Nozaki Sakura—, anggota klub senam dulunya. Badannya sangat lentur dan dia bagus dalam menari.

"Iya deh, Kak. Gimana nanti aja ya~" kata Nozaki bersemangat.

"Ntar Buki suruh ngerap tuh. Dia 'kan jago ngerap," Minaho tengah mencandai Ibuki. Yuuichi senang, teman-temannya sangat pandai menghangatkan suasana. Ia beruntung bisa bertemu dengan mereka semua.

"Ah iya, aku mau tanya, kenapa di sekeliling jalanan banyak digantung bendera merah-putih dan hiasan-hiasan berwarna merah-putih?" tanya Yuuichi kemudian. Dia memang sudah penasaran akan hal yang sudah dilihatnya tadi pagi. Ia ingin menanyakannya pada Fuyuka, tapi Fuyuka sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, katanya ada urusan.

"Oh iya, kita belum ngasih tau ya~ sebentar lagi 'kan tanggal 17 Agustus. Itu hari kemerdekaan negara kita Yuu. Makannya, gak heran kalo di jalan-jalan udah banyak dipasangin hiasan. Sekolah kita juga pasti ngadain acara buat tujuh belasan. Makannya daritadi kita ngebahas hal ini~" Yuuichi akhirnya mengerti kenapa daritadi Rika dan yang lain membahas soal 'pertunjukan'.

"_Sou ka_. Lalu, apa aku boleh mengikutinya juga?" tanya Yuuichi kemudian. Sebenarnya, dia sangat merasa tertarik, apalagi ini menyangkut hari kemerdekaan Indonesia.

"Boleh aja dong~" kata Hiroto kemudian.

"GAK BOLEH!" kali ini Rushe yang bicara. Sontak, semuanya mengalihkan pandangan pada Rushe.

"Kenapa emangnya Kak?" tanya Hayato. Rushe menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ini 'kan soal hari kemerdekaan Indonesia. Dulu Jepang menjajah Indonesia dan bikin rakyat kita menderita di negeri sendiri. Sekarang dengan mudahnya, loe sebagai orang Jepang mau ikut merayakan 17 Agustus gitu? Gue sih gak terima!" Rushe memandang Yuuichi dengan tatapan serius—tatapan kebencian—. Namun, Yuuichi justru memasang tampang kalem dan tersenyum.

"Kau lucu ya, bukannya kau sendiri juga orang Jepang?" pertanyaan Yuuichi kali ini sontak membuat Rushe menunduk.

"_U-urusai_!" katanya cepat.

"Hey, Rika... kau bilang Rushe tidak bisa bahasa Jepang sama sekali. Kenapa dia mengucapkannya, eh?" tanya Yuuichi bingung. Rika hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Mungkin dia pengen belajar jadi orang Jepang beneran~" kata Rika kemudian. Yang lain hanya saling berpandangan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" dan sontak tertawa bersama, minus Rushe dan Yuuichi.

Hari sudah semakin sore, namun Yuuichi masih belum pulang. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke ruang musik sebentar. Sementara teman-temannya, tengah menunggu di dekat gerbang sekolah. Rushe yang saat itu mau ke kamar mandi, terpaku sejenak karena menemukan pemandangan langka di ruang musik.

Di sana, tengah duduk seorang Tsurugi Yuuichi dan memangku sebuah gitar cokelat. Tangannya, dengan lihai memetik dawai-dawai di sana, menciptakan musik klasik yang sangat indah, bahkan bagi Rushe yang mendengarnya.

Tanpa Rushe sangka, Yuuichi menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

_Indonesia tanah air beta..._

_Pusaka, abadi nan jaya..._

_Indonesia sejak dulu kala..._

_Selalu dipuja-puja bangsa..._

_Di sana, tempat lahir beta..._

_Dibuai, dibesarkan bunda..._

_Tempat berlindung di hari tua..._

_Tempat akhir menutup mata..._

_Sungguh indah tanah air beta..._

_Tiada bandingnya di dunia..._

_Karya indah Tuhan maha kuasa..._

_Bagi bangsa yang memujanya..._

Rushe tertegun mendengar nyanyian barusan. Suara Yuuichi agak ngebas, namun terkesan lembut dan indah. Yuuichi segera mengganti lagunya, lagu yang masih Rushe kenal.

_Tanah airku tidak kulupakan..._

'_Kan terkenang selama hidupku..._

_Biarpun saya pergi jauh..._

_Tidak 'kan hilang dalam kalbu..._

_Tanahku yang kucinta..._

_Engkau kuhargai..._

_Walaupun banyak negeri kujalani..._

_Yang mansyhur permai dikata orang..._

_Tetapi kampung dan rumahku..._

_Di sanalah kurasa senang..._

_Tanahku tak kulupakan..._

_Engkau kubanggakan..._

Yuuichi menghentikan permainan gitarnya karena mendapatkan sebuah SMS dari Yuuka, disuruh cepat pulang. Dengan cepat, Yuuichi segera mengembalikan gitar itu, ketika dia sudah sampai di luar, dia pamit duluan pada teman-temannya. Dan tanpa diduga, Rushe mengucapkan kalimat yang—sangat—ingin didengar oleh Yuuichi.

"Loe boleh ikut ngerayain 17 Agustus. Dengan syarat, loe harus nyanyi!" Yuuichi yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum. Dia senang akhirnya Rushe mau menerimanya.

Sementara yang lain hanya saling berpandangan heran, namun tak menghiraukannya lebih jauh. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

**Jakarta, 17 Agustus, 08.00, SMA BUDAYA GARUDA.**

"Rushe, kenapa loe tiba-tiba jadi setuju gitu soal Yuuichi yang mau ikutan 17 Agustusan?" tanya Rika yang memang sudah sangat bingung. Dengan enteng dan dengan wajah yang berbeda dari biasanya Rushe menanggapi pertanyaan Rika.

"Kemarin gue ngeliat dia lagi main gitar sambil nyanyiin lagu Indonesia Pusaka dan Tanah Airku di ruang musik. Suaranya bagus banget Rik, gue pikir, dia sungguh-sungguh deh!" jelas Rushe dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Yeh, dari dulu juga Yuuichi tuh selalu serius! Bahkan dia sampe nanya kenapa loe benci banget sama Jepang," kata Rika engteng. Rushe sedikit terkejut.

"Terus, lu jawabnya apa?"

"Jawab sejujurnya aja~"

"Huh, dasar!"

Acara berlangsung dengan meriah. Yuuichi juga ikut memeriahkan acara. Rushe bermain biola. Yuuichi bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi. Entah kenapa mereka berdua malah menjadi seperti Aluto(?)—itu lho yang nyanyi lagu Michi To You All—.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu semakin cepat, sampai akhirnya, Yuuichi akan segera kembali ke Jepang.

**Jakarta, 15.00 WIB.**

"Yuuichi, hati-hati ya, Tante senang selama ini kamu di sini~" Bu Masataka menyalami Yuuichi dan memberikan kerak telor. Yuuichi hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Bu Masataka dan Fuyuka.

Malam harinya, Yuuichi kembali dijemput oleh Haruna. Mereka berbincang-bincang banyak di mobil. Mulai dari Haruna yang menanyakan pengalaman Yuuichi, dan ditanggapi antusias oleh pemuda bermarga Tsurugi itu. Haruna juga Yuuichi sama-sama senang, karena sudah bisa belajar hal baru—Haruna senang karena Yuuichi mau membagi kisahnya—.

Sebelum sampai di Bandara, Yuuichi dapat SMS dari Yuuka.

_From: Yuuka-san_

_Subject: Sayonara Yuuichi-san_

_Yuuichi-san, terimakasih selama ini sudah mau mengajariku banyak hal. Aku juga senang bisa ketemu sama Yuuichi-san. Semoga Yuuichi-san selamat ya sampai Jepang. Aku titip salam buat keluarganya Yuuichi-san. Makasih udah temenin aku selama ini. Aku harap Yuuichi-san kapan-kapan bisa main ke Indo lagi, atau kapan-kapan aku bisa main ke Jepang __ buat yang terakhir, sayonara Yuuichi-san. Aku gak akan ngeluapain Yuuichi-san sampai kapanpun __ -Yuuka Gouenji-_

"Eh?" Yuuichi terbengong-bengong melihat kata 'Gouenji'. Ia baru tahu, kalau ternyata Yuuka ada hubungannya dengan Dokter yang pernah merawatnya dulu—Dokter Shuuya Gouenji—. Yuuichi hanya tersenyum ketika membaca pesan itu.

Pesan kedua dan seterusnya ia dapatkan dari Rika, Toramaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa, dan Reina. Dia juga dikirimi SMS oleh Nozaki yang isinya salam perpisahan darinya, Ibuki, Hayato, Manabe, dan Minaho. Yuuichi sangat senang. Dan dia terkejut ketika membaca pesan terakhir.

_From: Rushe_

_Subject: Yeah!_

_Yuuichi, sori selama ini gue selalu kasar sama loe. Sebenernya, gue gak benci kok sama loe. Gue gak tau harus bilang apalagi. Yang jelas, selamat tinggal~ gue gak benci kok sama loe, juga jepang. Dan gue senang loe mau jadi temen gue. Sayonara –Rushe Kageyama-_

Yuuichi tersenyum membaca SMS tersebut. Tak terasa, perjalanannya sudah sampai ke Bandara, dan Pesawat yang ia tunggu sudah datang. Hari ini berlalu sangat panjang—menurut Yuuichi—, namun ia merasa sangat senang.

Esoknya...

Yuuichi sudah sampai di Jepang. Saat pesawat berhenti, Yuuichi masih tertidur. Haruna tak tega membangunkannya dan membiarkan Yuuichi tertidur sampai rumah. Yuuichi baru bangun ketika hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Dia segera mandi dan berganti baju. Sekitar jam 7 malam, dia berkumpul dengan Ibu dan adiknya di ruang tamu.

"_Okaasan_, besok _Okaasan_ disuruh menemui wali kelasku," kata Kyousuke singkat. Sang Ibu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu bertanya pada putera sulungnya.

"Bagaimana Yuuichi-_kun_, menyenangkan di Indonesia?" tanya Nyonya Tsurugi yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yuuichi.

"Aku sempat baca di internet. Katanya Indonesia itu polusi udaranya tinggi. Banyak sampah berserakan di mana-mana. Masih banyak pelecehan seksual, dan lain-lain. Apa _Nii-san_ betah tinggal di sana?" kali ini Kyousuke yang bertanya. Yuuichi hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Sangat betah,"

"Eh..?"

* * *

**Raimon Junior High, 07.00 WIS (Waktu Inazuma Setempat).**

Tsurugi yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Tenma dan Shindou terpaku pada sebuah mading di sana. Di mading itu, ada sebuah catatan hasil fotokopi yang kelihatannya masih baru. Tsurugi yang merasa kenal dengan tulisan itu akhirnya melihat catatan itu.

**Aku Cinta Merah-Putih**

**Oleh: Tsurugi Yuuichi**

**Ketika mengetahui aku akan diikutsertakan untuk pertukaran pelajar ke luar negeri, awalnya aku merasa kurang percaya diri. Tapi setelah tahu alasannya, akhirnya aku belajar sungguh-sungguh, dan sampailah aku di Indonesia. Sebuah negeri yang sangat indah. Kendaraan yang sudah berlalu lalang sebelum pagi hari tiba dengan arus lalu lintas yang sangat padat. Aku berpikir, akankah aku mendapat teman di sini?**

**Ketika hari pertama sekolah tiba, banyak orang memandangku canggung. Aku memaklumi hal itu, sampai seorang anak perempuan menyapaku. Namanya Rika, dia sangat terlihat ceria. Begitulah aku, setiap harinya hanya bersama Rika, sampai akhirnya, aku menemukan teman-teman baru. Walaupun di sana ada satu yang tidak menganggapku teman, aku tetap menganggapnya teman.**

**Tanggal 17 Agustus datang, dan aku ikut memeriahkan acara kemerdekaan Indonesia. Semua temanku sangat senang, begitu juga 'dia'. Namun pada akhirnya, aku menemukan hal yang menarik, tentang seseorang yang ternyata adalah adik dari Dokter tulang yang pernah merawatku dulu.**

**Kenyataan yang tadinya sempat kupikirkan "Aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Jepang", berubah menjadi, "Aku masih ingin lebih lama di Indonesia". Kuakui, aku sangat senang berada di sana. Aku sangat merindukan cahaya mentari hangat yang menyambutku setiap pagi. Aku rindu teriakan teman-temanku di sana. Aku rindu suara-suara yang terdengar setiap pulang sekolah di lapangan basket. Yang bisa kusimpulkan sampai saat ini adalah, aku sangat menyukai Indonesia. Semuanya. Tak ada yang tak kusukai di sana. Apalagi ketika 17 Agustus tiba, semuanya terlihat senang, tak terkecuali aku.**

**Untuk seseorang yang ada di sana, kuharap kau bisa mengerti kenapa aku bisa betah tinggal di Indonesia. Alasannya adalah, karena aku cinta Indonesia.**

**-Japan, 18 Agustus, 2013-**

"Wah, tulisan tangan Yuuichi-_san_ ya! Bagus sekali," ujar Tenma bersemangat. Tsurugi hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Tunggu, untuk paragraf terakhir itu, sepertinya—"

"Iya, _Nii-san _menulisnya untukku," sebelum Shindou menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Juniornya itu sudah memotongnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan, ayo kita ke ruang latihan," lanjut Kyousuke tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Tenma dan Shindou. Akhirnya, mereka berdua mengikuti Tsurugi.

Malamnya, Nyonya Tsurugi kembali berbincang-bincang dengan kedua puteranya.

"Kyousuke-_kun_, tadi _Okaasan_ sudah berbicara dengan wali kelasmu. Katanya kau, Tenma-_kun_, dan Shindou-_kun_ terpilih sebagai murid pertukaran pelajar," Nyonya Tsurugi menjelaskan seraya tersenyum. Sedangkan putera bungsunya terlihat agak sedikit kaget.

"B-begitu ya. Tapi, bukannya aku baru kelas satu, kenapa diikutkan ya?" Kyousuke nampak sedikit bingung.

"_Okaasan_ dengar dari wali kelasmu, nilaimu sangat memuaskan Kyousuke-_kun_, jadi kau terpilih sebagai murid pertukaran pelajar. Ada 4 pilihan negara; Singapura, Inggris, Indonesia, dan Perancis. _Okaasan_ sih menyarankan lebih baik kau pergi ke Inggris. Lagipula bahasa inggrismu sudah lancar 'kan, kalau ke Singapura juga kau bisa menggunakan bahasa inggris. Di Prancis juga sebenarnya bisa menggunakan bahasa—"

"Mama, aku denger sih orang yang ke Prancis dan nanyain sesuatu pake bahasa inggris enggak akan pernah dijawab, kalo pake bahasa indonesia, baru bakalan dijawab. Mendingan Dek, kamu belajar bahasa Indonesia aja sama Abang kamu ini~," tiba-tiba Yuuichi menyela perkataan Ibunya.

"Yuuichi-_kun_, kamu kenapa? Kok bahasanya jadi aneh begitu?" Nyonya Tsurugi agak sedikit khawatir, dan segera menanyakan hal itu pada Yuuichi. Yuuichi hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kamu belajar bahasa Prancis saja, Kyousuke-_kun_?" tawar sang Ibu. Kyousuke dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Lebih baik jangan. Aku mau belajar bahasa indonesia saja. Lebih baik belajar satu bahasa saja," jawab Kyousuke lalu tersenyum tipis. Ibunya agak sedikit bingung.

"O-oh, kamu maunya begitu ya. Yasudah, nanti _Okaasan_ akan daftarkan kamu ke tempat kursusnya Yuuichi-_kun_—"

"Tidak perlu _Okaasan_, aku tidak mau merepotkan. Lebih baik aku belajar di rumah saja...," Kyousuke menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, lalu memandang Yuuichi dan Ibunya secara bergantian, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...'KAN ADA ABANG YANG NGAJARIN," lanjutnya lalu tersenyum tipis. Kyousuke segera berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki, dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Nyonya Tsurugi hanya menghela nafas singkat, atas kelakuan putera bungsunya. Sedangkan Yuuichi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

'Akhirnya kau mengerti, Kyousuke. Indonesia itu, negeri yang tidak patut kau rendahkan. Mungkin, setelah kau menginjakkan kaki di sana, kau akan semakin mengerti,'

—**TAMAT—**

* * *

**EPILOG**

TOK... TOK... TOK...

3 murid pertukaran pelajar yang baru datang dari Jepang itu segera mengetuk pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek membukakan pintu dan nampak terbelalak sedikit.

"Yuuichi—"

"Rushe, kenapa diem aja, ayo mereka diajak masuk! Kakak yang bawa mereka ke sini,"

"Jadi yang bawa mereka Kak Hide ya. Kalo gitu, ayo kalian bertiga, masuk aja~"

"Wah, terimakasih Kak,"

Ketiganya segera masuk ke dalam. Rushe segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

DRETT...

Ponsel Yuuichi berbunyi, pertanda ada SMS masuk. Dengan segera, ia membuka SMS barusan.

_From: Rushe_

_Subject: Rasanya kayak ngeliat loe lagi!_

_Yuuichi, ini siapa yang ada di rumah gue? Loe versi SMP ya—eh, jangan marah, gue bercanda kok. Adek loe 'kan? Kakak gue yang bawa mereka ke sini, loe jangan khawatir, gue pasti ngajarin yang baik-baik sama adek loe kok. Tenang aja._

Yuuichi terkekeh pelan membaca pesan singkat barusan. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap cerahnya langit biru siang itu. Angin berhembus membawa dedaunan kering dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Yuuichi hanya bergumam dengan cepat.

'Kalau begitu, berjuanglah, Kyousuke!'

—**REAL ENDING—**

* * *

[1]_ Nee, anata wa daijoubu desu ka, Yuuichi-san?_= Hey, kau tidak apa-apa, Yuuichi-_san_?

[2]_ Sou ka_= Begitu ya.

[3] _Maa nee_= Ya, gitu deh.

[4] _Nani ka atta no?_= Ada apa?

[5] _Nanimonai_= Tidak ada apa-apa.

BUKI= Nama panggilan Ibuki di Inazuma Eleven Parody di Twitter (Nistazuma11).

MUMUN= Nama panggilan khusus di Inazuma Eleven Parody di Twitter yang pasalnya Shindou yang ngucapin tapi di sini saia ganti jadi Sakura yang ngucapin (pasalnya di Parodi MuneTaku jadian/plak).

YATO, KIKI, AHO= Ini nama karangan saia yang paling nista. Bawa2 nama belakangnya HaYATO, NozaKI (biasanya kalo di Indo ada yang nama belakang atau nama tengahnya 'KI' suka dipanggil Kiki), MinAHO.

MBE= ini panggilan Manabe di parodi, yang manggil gini Masaki (dan saia writernya/plak), Masaki ngucapin karena nyingkat namanya(?) ManaBE (M-be)/plak.

**Mori: Minna-san, ada yang masih inget gak sama saia? *sapalu*. Lama banget saia hiatus dari ffn QAQ. Dan ini fict saia bikin buat nyambut hari kemerdekaan Indonesia~ walaupun akhirannya malah gaje/plak. Btw mohon maaf kalau yang nunggu fict multichapter saia. Saia gak bisa update cepet-cepet, pasti ngaret. Dan saia tulis 'HIATUS' daripada harus DISCONTINUE, karena saia pasti bakalan lanjutin fict2 itu, walaupun gak bisa cepet—udah saia bilang tadi—. Alasannya karena saia sekarang udah kelas 3, harus semakin fokus belajar buat ujian, terus dibanjiri dengan tugas-tugas baru, jadi gak mungkin merhatiin fict terus2an, ini juga sempet bikin karena masih liburan.**

**Btw saia mau ngucapin Minal aidin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin atas semua kesalahan saia pada ada semua, mumpung masih lebaran mari kita saling memaafkan, iya gak *wink*/taboked.**

**Segitu deh curcol gaje saia, seperti yang udah saia jelaskan di atas mengenai fict2 lama (FANDOM IE KHUSUSNYA). Yosh, semoga fict ini cukup menghibur minna-san sekalian *yang baca*. Terimakasih kalau udah mau baca, atau ada yang mau review, silahkan~**

**Mind to Review?**

**-Mori Kousuke18-**


End file.
